Returning home
by digi-fan girl
Summary: Rogue returns after ten years of being away, bringing a couple suprises with her. This will be a eventual Romy. The rating may be a little strong. Let me know what you think.
1. Default Chapter

I sadly do not own X-men no matter how hard i wish i do. therefore their is no need to sue me.

Rogue left shortly after apocalypse was defeated. It's been ten years since anyone's seen her, although she went to everyone's weddings. She called regularly, but the calls stopped after seven years, the letters stopped a year and a half later. Almost everyone thought she was happy, few knew other wise.

Friday five am institute grounds.

Logan was startled awake by the sound of a crash. He awoke Ororo, wife of six years, along with him. "Logan, dear, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Logan hesitated before answering. "There was a crash, I'm going to go check it out." "Please be careful." Logan nodded and met up with some of the other male teachers. Together the group: Logan, Kurt, Scott, John, Piotr, Remy and Evan, headed outside to investigate. All noticed the familiar car crashed into the wrought iron gate. "Stripes." Logan announced as they all broke into a run..

"Mama? Y' okay?" One of the two figures in the back asked. "Why y' do dat mama?" The two got no reply, the first one a small male child started to struggle to get free of his car seat. The other a female the same age started to do the same.

The group of males made it to the car, Logan started tapping on the window. "Stripes can you hear me?" he asked, Logan then heard two frightened screams from the back seat. "Piotr check out the back of the car, I heard something, Scott go get Hank." Piotr opened the back door and was shocked at what he saw.

"Get away! Mama Wake up!" The little boy ordered, "Relax, We will not hurt you. Come on out." Piotr said after he unbuckled the two, they climbed out cautiously. They both looked uncomfortable. Logan managed to pry the door open, just as Rogue started coming to. "Ugh… Stupid gate." She mumbled, before passing out again.

"So mates… What are your names?" John asked curiously. The taller of the two stood protectively in front of the other one. Ororo approached the two, they didn't seem afraid of her as they did of the males. ""We will not harm you, It is safe here." She said soothingly. They ran to her for protection. "Remy why don't you get Rogue and bring her inside the house. Come along children, let's get you inside as it is a bit nippy out here." "What's about our stuffs?" The girl asked. "Don't worry I've got it." Evan said popping open the trunk

"Ah. Good morning Miss Rogue." Rogue panicked. "Relax my dear your safe at the institute." Beast said. Rogue relaxed until she realized something. "Not to worry my dear. They're being taken care of."

News of Rogues crash spread through the institute like wildfire. Soon all the teachers were gathered in the main rec. room waiting for Rogue to be released. Wanda was one of the last few to enter the room. "Auntie Wanda!" The children ran over and hugged her around the legs. "Hey you Two. It's been a while." She said hugging them.

Xavier looked over at her, "Wanda could you please explain what you know. I've already talked to Rogue and she said to go ahead." Wanda nodded.

"Rogue kept in contact with me, well sort of. After a year she had control of her powers. This guy…"

Please review


	2. explanations

I'm so enthused about the reviews so instead of makeing you wait forever I'll go ahead and post the next chapter. Thanks to all those that replied:

Allie-Allie,

sleepy26

psycho88

heartsyhawk, 

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe

and the one anomonus review i got, you all made my day and it was crappy.

Disclaimer: I sadly dont own X-men and if i did i wouldn't share them with anyone. Oh well.

Wand was explaining about the ten years Rogue was gone.

"This guy… started stalking her. Claiming that he always loved her. She tried restraining orders, that didn't work. She took to drinking even heavier than she already was. Guess you guys didn't know that she was almost an alcoholic; anyway this guy pushed her to become full on. He took advantage of her one night; she stopped cold and hasn't touched a drink since. But because of that night… these two were born. When he found out that she was pregnant with his kids, he turned abusive. It would have been bad if she weren't invulnerable. He figured out that going after her wasn't doing anything so… he started going after these two. Her died in a shoot out recently, that's how she was able to get away." Wanda explained

Hank finished his examination of Rogue and she was free to go. He escorted her upstairs, where everyone was gathered. When Rogue entered, the only people able to move were the twins and Wanda. Everyone else snapped out of the trance and rushed to hug her. The girls getting there first wrapped her in a tight embrace. When they stepped away the guys almost swooped in, but were stopped by the twins. "No hurt mama!" they shouted. "Baby's they ain' gunna hurt us here. Were safe." Reluctantly they stepped away and let the guys hug Rogue.

Slowly they caught on and allowed themselves to relax around the males. "So chere… y' goin' t' introduce dem t' everybody?" Remy asked. "Sure, This is Jason" She said pointing to the taller of the two. He was dressed in black pants and a blood red t-shirt with a green over shirt. Little did they know but the over shirt was hiding a pair of emerald wings. His eyes were the color of his mothers, and his hair had four white stripes in it.

"An' this is Katerinia, she's mah baby." Rogue said indicating to her other child. She wore a long black skirt with a dark green tank top with a red over shirt. It also hid a pairof wings that matched her brothers. Eyes and hair were the same also.

"So why, like, the layers?" Kitty asked. Jason and Katerinia looked up at Rogue, she nodded. The took off their over shirts and let the others see there wings. "They're like so beautiful. They look like a pair of angels." Rogue laughed softly, "Ya say that now kit. Wait till they have more energy." Rogue warned.

"Rogue please come to my office when your settled. We still have some things to discuss." Rogue nodded, "Remy please show Rogue her where her and the twins will be staying." "Oui professour, it would be mon plaisir. Dis way chere." Remy said bowing towards the exit. "Merci mista Le Beau." She took her children's hands and walked out the door, Remy followed.

"So chere, if it was dat bad why didn' y' leave sooner?" "Don' ya think Ah tried. Ah left so many thimes Ah've lost count but every thime he found a way to pull meh back" She sighed angrily. Rogue reached down to pick them up. "How old are dey?" "They'rethree an' a half. An' very proud of that half." Rogue smirked slightly. Remy stopped in front of a door. He opened it for Rogue who stepped inside shocked. "It's an apartment." She said shocked. "Oui." Remy smirked. Inside there was two small rooms, a bathroom, living room, small kitchenette, master bedroom and a master bath.

"Y' want Remy t' take one?" He asked referring to her children. "If ya want ta." Remy took Jason from Rogue. "Which one get's which room chere?" " Don matta ta meh, they shared a room before." Remy thought for a moment, "De petite homme on de right an' de petite fille on de left." Remy suggested. "Sounds good ta meh sugah." They walked into the separate rooms and set the childen down on top of the beds as they continuted to sleep.

"It's so exciting to have Rogue back." Kitty said to Kurt as they watched their son play in the yard with the other children. Kurt nodded in agreement

Rogue set something on the coffee table. "What's dat fo'?" Remy asked. "In case they wake up an' Ah'm not here." She said showing him her walkie-talkie, identical to the one on the table. "Can ya escort meh ta the prof's office?" She asked.

Please review.


	3. meetings and tours

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men and if I did it would have never been takeen off the air. Let the Romyness begin.

Chapter 3:

"Can ya escort meh ta the profs office?" Rogue asked.

" Mon plaisir chere. Hop on." Remy said turning his back towards her. Rogue looked shocked. "What?" She asked not fully understanding. "Hop on Remy's back. Remy'll carry you there." He said seriously. Rogue laughed a bit and did as instructed. Remy carried her to the professor's office.

"Do ya always greet people lhike that?" Rogue asked. Remy smirked then replied, "Non, jus' de odd injured person, every now an' den de female teachers. But random strangers who show up at our doorstep at five in de mornin'? Non, y' special." Rogue smiled, "Ah'm glad. Thanks fo' bringin' meh swamp rat." Remy let Rogue onto the ground and she knocked on the door.

/Enter Rogue/ Xavier said in her mind. She entered the room and took a seat in front of the desk. "It's good to have you back. It's been rather quiet around here without you." Xavier said kindly. "That's funny because when Ah was here it was never quiet." "Ironic how things work out. Welcome back. Now what we were talking about earlier in the week, would you be interested in teaching a music class?" Rogue nodded in acceptance. "Great we'll get you set up next week as it is the weekend tomorrow. Is your apartment suitable?" "It's great, thank ya professor. For everythin' ya've done fo' meh." "It is not a problem dear. Could you council a group of students also?" "Certainly, not a problem." Rogue replied.

"Very well my dear you'll meet your students Monday. They are a… lively bunch of students. Nothing you can't handle. Have you been shown around?" "No not yet." A warning bell sounded, "Ah that's the half hour mark. I'll have one of my students show you around." "Ah don' wanna trouble anybody." "Nonsense. I'm sure he'd be happy to show you around." The two talked about things until students started showing up.

The professor looked curious for a moment.

"Rogue, where did Jason and Katerinia get their wing's from?" He asked. "As far as Ah figured, they got the wings from mah catalogue of powers. Ah remember absorbing Warren once." "Interesting. So you think they pulled a random power from your collection?" "They might have, Ah'm not sure though. They also seem to have a link with each other. Ah'm not sure about that either." Rogue admitted. "Have… you ever absorbed them?" Rogue looked shocked at the question. "No. Now ah only absorb people if ah have ta. Especially since…" Rogue cut herself off and looked to the floor. "Since when Rogue?" "Ah…permanently absorbed one gal. Ah locked her away, her psyche doesn't give meh much trouble unless mah shields slip. Then she just shouts angrily at meh."

Around eight a student entered, he looked surprised at the sight of Rogue. "You're the lady Mister Le Beau has a picture of on his desk." He announced. " Rogue this is Dominick, Dominick this is Miss Darkholm. Miss Darkholm will be taking over the music classes, seeing as those teachers keep getting driven away. Could you kindly show her around the building?" "…Gladly professor." After giving Rogue an appraising look he got a hold of himself. "This way ma'am." Dominick allowed Rogue to exit before himself, before following.

"Which way are we startin'?" Rogue asked. "From the teachers wing." Dominick decided. Just then Rogues walkie-talkie sounded. "Great idea, mhind if we make a lil' stop first." "Um… not a problem. Here we go. The teachers wing of the building." Rogue walked over to her apartment door and opened it up. Remy appeared out of his door across the hall. "Get lost chere?" Remy asked. "Non, just gettin' the official tour. Mista' Le Beau. But Ah got summoned first." "Have fun, an' good luck." Remy shot Dominick a warning look before leaving. Rogue shook her head and opened the door wider. "What's goin' on ya two?" She asked from the doorway.

Jason and Katerinia ran over. "Some lady came in here and tried to take us out." Jason stated. "Was it someone ya meet earlier?" They nodded, "Long brown hairs." "That's Mrs. Kitty. It's okay to go with her." "Oh." They said together. "Who's he?" "I'm Dominick and I'm a student here." They nodded at his answer. "Do ya wanna come see the big buildin' with mama?" "Yeah!" They said excitedly, leading them out into the hallway Rogue took each of their hands. The tour started, Showing Rogue certain key rooms, student wings, and around the grounds.

It ended at the garage, "And here is where we have auto shop, where I'm sure their happily tearing apart your car." Dominick said jokingly. "Wouldn' surprise meh. Thanks fo' the tour." "I'll see you Monday morning. Fourth period." Dominick walked off to go to class.

Jason and Katerinia spotted the small swing set, back towards the surrounding forest. "Can we swing mama?" Katerinia asked pointing out the swings. "…Sure. " The two ran excitedly towards the swings. They reached them a couple minutes before Rogue did and urged her to hurry. Climbing on took a little help from their wings but they settled themselves down and waited. Rouge came behind them and gently pushed them forward. They spent a good hour out there before heading inside to get something to eat and some more rest.

Authors note: sorry about the late update, I have to re-write the whole story. I'll try to getthe next chapter up sooner, but i don't know when it'll be. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Busy, busy, busy. i hate being busy! I am soooooo sorry about this. School over took me then I had to baby sit practically all summer long, I'm finally able to write more now.

Chapter 4:

Dinner was eventful as it always was, the kids table was a complete mess and the adult table wasn't far behind it.

"Bobby Drake, if ya don' stop throwin' rolls Ah'll place ya in a thime out." Rogue threatened. Out of good measure Bobby threw a roll directly at Rogue. She easily caught it and returned it with complete force. It effectively knocked Bobby unconscious. "Attack of the killer rolls takes a new twist as Rogue enters the game with her super strength." Pyro commented. He ducked as Wanda tried to hit him. The laps in conversation allowed the adults to hear the children's conversation.

"Shut ups! You don know what you talkin' 'bout, Rachael." Kyle, Kurt and Kitty's son, said angrily. "I do so! They come from a broken family. Broken family's bad." Rachael, Scott and Jeans daughter, replied. "We's not broken! Bad-man hits us, hits mama too." Jason said defending his family. "She prolly eserved it. Dresses funny, she's a bad girl." Rachael said. "Take dat back!" Katerinia said angrily, her feathers ruffling dangerously.

Rogue glared at Jean before going to stop the fight. She pulled Katerinia away from the table, and led her outside.

"Kat, some people don't know what it's like. Some people think there better than others because they have a nice place to live. We've talked about this before right?" Rogue asked sadly. "Oui mere. Ah's try t' be good." Katerinia said.

"Jason Kurt Darkholm! If you take one more step closer to Rachael, I'll ground you and your mom will support me!" Wanda yelled. Rogue ran back into the room, a slightly angry look on her face. " Jason, don' ya dare start up on meh!" Rogue said. "Miss Rogue it not his fault, Rachael don know when to shuts up." Kyle said quickly defending his new cousin. Rogue turned to Jean and Scott; they looked like they were going to ignore the whole thing. "Yer seriously not goin' ta ignore all this mess?" Rogue asked the pair. Scott and Jean simply nodded, "Rachael's behaving perfectly for someone of her age." Jean said before taking another bit of food. Logan pushed his plate away from himself. "Dinner was great 'ro, but I've lost my appetite." Logan said getting up from the table. A lot of people joined him, including Ororo who needed to eat being four months pregnant.

"Like, come on Kyle, let's go watch your movie." Kitty said picking him up. "Can Jason and Kat come withs us?" He asked. "If they want to, do you two like 'finding Nemo'?" Kitty asked they nodded and looked towards Rogue. "They'll like be fine Rogue. I can like totally handle them." Kitty assured her, Rogue nodded and the twins cheered excitedly.

Sorry it's short but i've got chapter 5 comming out soon. More about the past ten years.

Digi-fan girl


	5. Chapter 5

10 year previous:

_Rogue walked the streets of New Orleans hoping to find a certain Cajun she knew. Unfortunately for her another native recognized her first. _

_"Josh, y' see dat girl?" Julian Beautrix asked pointing out Rogue. "Oui Julian, belle femme. What 'bout 'er?" Josh asked in response. "Dat's de girl Le Beau used t' help rescue Jean-Luc." "Oh, What are we gunna do about 'er?" Josh asked curiously. "I'm gunna rally de guys, and ruff 'er up a bit, I want y' t' 'save' her. Make her gain y' trust. Lead her away from de city." Julian said. "Smart. Keep her away from LeBeau?" Josh asked. "Of course. De boy has feelings for her." Julians plan played out flawlessly._

Rogue tossed and turned in her bed trying to make the memories stop. But they didn't, they continued onto more painful memories.

"Y' bitch! Stay in dis house or y' wont just have me hittin' y'. I'll let de whole assassins guild take a swing at y'." Josh said throwing Rogue onto the floor roughly. Rogue glared at him but didn't say anything. "That's righ. Y' now know y' place. Stay dere." Josh ordered walking back outside to continue working. Once Rogue was sure he was out of sight she ran over to the computer to e-mail Wanda.

"_When dese crying brats grow up some more dey'll be de best assassins dis guild has ever see. Trained by Julian himself along wit' de beautiful Belladonna." Josh said looking at Jason and Katerinia as they cried for their bottles. "Josh please just let us go. We haven' done anythin' ta ya." Rogue pleaded."That's where y' wrong. Dis is all y' fault. It was y' savin' Jean-Luc dat got y' int' dis mess and when de time is right, we gunna use y' t' lure LeBeau back down sout'." Josh said. Rogue kept her mouth shut hoping to see if they'd leave Remy alone if they thought she didn't care about him anymore._

"_Come on, come on pick up!" Rogue said quietly. She held the cordless phone to her ear and hid in a closet. It was close to 2 am and Josh was drunk enough to believe that Rogue was going to order a pizza. _

_"Hello"? Came the gruff voice of Logan._

"_Logan, it's Rogue." Before she could continue the closet door opened and Josh stood there angrily. _

"_Who the heck do y' think y' callin'? Give me dat phone right now!" Josh ordered snatching up the phone. _

_"Stripes, whats going on?" Logan asked._

"_One of your X-men friends no doubt. Listen here Monsieur, she be drunk an' don' know what's goin' on. Sorry she bothered y'." Josh said before hanging up the phone._

_That got Rogue the worst of it all, that's when they made her absorb Carol Danvers for going against the assassins. _

"_Were sorry ma'am your boyfriend died trying to rob a bank." Two cops said with regret in their voice. "Ah'm free. No more abuse. Please ya have ta help meh. There keepin' meh hostage here have been for nine years. Ah jus' want ta get away. Can ya just pretend ta arrest meh and take the kids with ya?" Rogue pleaded. "We'd have t' check wit' de police chief." The senior of the two said as the other phoned in. _

_The other man nodded, "We'll 'impound' y' car also." He said with a smile. The senior cop turned to Rogue, "Where are your children?" "Back room. Ah'll show ya." Rogue led them to the twin's room. _

_She packed clothes and a few toys while the junior officer woke them up. _

_Finally Rogue was free from the guild and Josh and his abuse. _

Rogue awoke when she felt someone place their hand on her forehead. "Chere? Y' okay?" Remy asked when he saw that she was awake. "Ah am now." Rogue said upon seeing her surroundings."Y' want t' talk about it?" Remy asked softly. "Ah went down ta New Orleans ta find ya. Julian found meh first and recognized meh." Rogue said. "Chere, Remy's sorry. If y' didn' come lookin' fo' me y' wouldn' of been hurt." Remy said. "How did y' get in here?" Rogue asked. Remy chuckled softly. "Y ask dat question of a trained thief?" Remy said softly. They talked for the rest of the night in the living room.

Please tell me what you think. That explains the New Orleans accents I hope.

big thanks to: 

Nettlez 

lauren archibald 

Dannonspring 

sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme 

Lucy Wood 

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe 

WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc

thanks a lot your reviews mean a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Profiles on Children:

Name: Jason Kurt Darkholm

Age: 3 ½

Family: Mother, Rogue Darkholm; twin sister Katerinia Raven Darkholm; Grandmother, Raven Darkholm; grandfather Eric Linchieer; Uncle, Kurt Wagner; Aunt Kitty Wagner; Cousin Kyle Wagner (Father: Josh. Deceased)

DOB: September 28th

Powers: Flight; telepathic link with his twin sister

Hair: brown with four white stripes

Eyes: green like mothers

Name: Katerinia Raven Darkholm

Age: 3 ½

Family: Mother, Rogue Darkholm; twin brother, Jason Kurt Darkholm; Grandmother, Raven Darkholm; Grandfather Eric Linchieer; Uncle Kurt Wagner; Aunt Kitty Wagner; Cousin Kyle Wagner (Father: Josh. Deceased)

DOB: September 28th

Powers: Flight, telepathic link with twin brother

Hair: brown with four white stripes

Eyes: green like mothers

Name: Kyle Michael Wagner

Age: 5

Family: Father, Kurt Wagner; Mother, Katherine 'Kitty' Wagner; Aunt, Rogue Darkholm; cousins Jason and Katerinia Darkholm, Grandmother Raven Darkholm

DOB: November 16th

Powers: Can turn invisible

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Blue

Appearance: Like his father, blue and fuzzy.

Name: Rachael Jean Summers

Age: 6

Family: Father, Scott Summers; Mother Jean Summers

DOB: August 5th

Powers: telekinesis, and telepathy like mother.

Hair: red

Eyes: green

Name: Serena Katherine Allderance

Age: 4 ½

Family: Mother, Wanda Allderance; Father St. John Allderance; Aunt Rogue Darkholm; cousins Katerinia and Jason Darkholm, Uncle Kurt Wagner; Aunt Kitty and cousin Kyle; Grandfather Eric Linchieer; Uncle Pietro Maximoff, cousin Violet Maximoff

DOB: December 7th

Powers: Hexing, like mother; can create and manipulate fire

Hair: Jet Black with red streaks

Eyes: Soft blue

Name: Christopher Jake Allderance

Age: 2

Family: Mother, Wanda Allderance; Father St. John Allderance; Aunt Rogue Darkholm; cousins Katerinia and Jason Darkholm, Uncle Kurt Wagner; Aunt Kitty and cousin Kyle; Grandfather Eric Linchieer; Uncle Pietro Maximoff, cousin Violet Maximoff

DOB: April 1st

Powers: can manipulate fire and have telepathy

Hair: red

Eyes: blue

Name: Violet Crystal Maximoff

Age: 3

Family: Father, Pietro Maximoff; Aunt Wanda Allderance, Uncle St. John Allederance; cousins Christopher and Serena Allderance; Aunt Rogue Darkholm; Cousins Jason and Katerinia Daarkholm; Grandfather Eric Lenshieer; godmother, Rogue Darkholm (Mother Crystal. Deceased)

DOB: January 9th

Powers: mild super speed

Hair: silvery blonde

Eyes: green

Name: Nora Ellen Tollanski

Age: 6 months

Family: Father, Todd Tolanski; godmother, Rogue Darkholm (Mother: Courtney. Deceased)

DOB: February 19th

Powers: none yet

Hair: sandy blonde

Eyes: light green

Name: Jasmine Sarah Alavers

Age: 5

Family: Father, Lance Allavers; godmother, Rogue Darkholm (Mother: Nicole. Deceased)

DOB: July 29th

Powers: can control the earth

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: brown

Name: Zander Caleb Alavers

Age: 3

Family: Father, Lance Alavers; godmother, Rogue Darkholm (Mother: Nicole. Deceased)

DOB: September 24th

Powers: none yet

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Green

Name: Emily Mary Dukes

Age: 1

Family: Father, Fred Dukes; godmother, Rogue Darkholm (Mother: Kristine. Deceased.)

DOB: June 2nd

Powers: none yet

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown


	7. Chapter 7

RH6

Monday morning was hectic as Rogue rushed to get Jason's shoes on and find Katerinia's favorite skirt."Kat baby Ah can't find ya skirt. Could ya find another one ta wear fo' today?" Rogue asked re-searching the closet.

"Mama, Jason finds it in his clothes." Jason said running it in with both sets of shoelaces untied. Jason handed the skirt to Kat, who put it on,and walked over to Rogue so she could tie his shoelaces. A knock on the door drew Rogue's attention away from both kids for a moment.

"It's open." She shouted into the hall before returning to the tasks at hand. The door open, shut and someone walked towards the bedrooms. Remy poked his head through the door, she smiled when he saw Rogue.

"Bonjour chere." He said.

"Hey Cajun. Kat please brush yer hair while Ah fix Jason's shoes." Rogue said.

"Where's brush at mama?" Kat asked, Rogue glanced up and looked around the room.

"On top of the dresser." Rogue replied. Remy seeing that Kat couldn't reach it walked over and handed it to her. Kat hesitantly took it and thanked him quietly.

"Petite Remy's not going t' hurt y'. No adult here is gunna hit y' de way dat man did." Remy said soothingly, he used a bit of empathy to help convince her. Rogue noticed and slightly frowned, but didn't mention it. She was finally getting somewhere with Jason's shoe having found the problem to be that the insert was no where in the shoe and Jason not wearing a sock on that foot.

"Jason where's ya sock?" Rogue asked with a sigh.

"Under de fridgeeator." He replied.

"How did it get under the fridge?" Rogue asked, not wanting to really hear the answer.

"Soccer." He replied.

"Soccer?" Rogue repeated dropping her head to the floor. It landed with a thunk and both kids winced at the sound. "How far did it go under?" Jason just shrugged his shoulders and ran to look.

Rogue lifted her head off the floor and looked at Kat. She was sitting there letting Remy brush her hair. "Did ya play soccer with yer socks also?" She asked

"Non mere, couldn't find any." Kat replied. Jason reentered with the soccer sock.

"Ah got's it. And I founds the foamy thing t'." Jason announced holding up both items.

"Mr. Remy do y' know how t' braid hair?" Kat asked shyly.

"Oui, would y' like it braided?" Remy asked.

"S'il vous plait." Kat replied. Remy set to work braiding Kat's hair, while Rogue fixed Jason's shoe problem.

"There crisis advertaded, an' Ah didn' even have any coffee yet." Rogue said with a sigh.

Kat excitedly ran over, "Mama looks what Mr. Remy did." Rogue smiled and told her it looked lovely, she smiled and ran off to find her shoes. Jason ran off to cause more trouble.

"Thanks fo' yer help Remy. It's normally better than this most of the time." Rogue said picking herself up off the floor. Remy smiled and walked over to her.

"Pas de problem. I'm glad to help, I'm just glad y' still let me." Remy said.

"Ah know ya were tryin' ta help Kat get over her fears but please don' use yer empathy on her. It'll only make her more confused in the long run." Rogue said looking him in the eye.

"I'll try, but I just want de petits t' trust Remy." Rogue nodded,

"Trust takes thime, ya should know that from dealin' with meh." Rogue said.

A half hour later:

"Like, hello you two, come on inside." Kitty said cheerfully, the twins slowly let go of Rogue to take a look inside.

"Is we allowed t' play?" Jason asked looking at all the toys.

":Like sure but only if you get in there." Kitty said with a small smile.

"Listen ta Mrs. Kitty and stay away from Rachael. If Ah get a bad report it's no desert fer a week. Got it?" Rogue asked the two. They nodded and ran into the room.

"Like, good luck with the music class." Kitty said.

"Thanks Kit. Tell me if anything happens please." Rogue said lookin in the room after them.

"I'm sure they'd be fine. Get to class before you're late." Kitty said waving her hand away. Rogue laughed and walked away. Rogue entered the music classroom and paled slightly.

Students were everywhere, drawing on the chalk boards walls and the instruments. Rogue flew into the air and whistled very loudly. Everyone eyes were instantly on her. Rogue landed in the front of the classroom. "Everyone ta yer seats!" She ordered. The students moved slowly to their seats. Rogue used telekinesis to clean everything off while not taking her eyes off the students.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" One of the older students asked.

"Mah name is Rogue Darkholm. Ya'll can call meh, Miss Darkholm or ma'am. Ah'm the new music teacher and in order fer meh ta want ta teach ya music ya have ta show meh ya want ta learn. Therefore today we will start out with writing a two page summary one who you are, what instrument you play, and why you chose that instrument. You have until the end of the class, if not Ah will send a note later in the day askin' ya ta join meh fer detention." Rogue said seriously.

"Your serious aren't you?" One of the girls asked.

"As a heart attack." Rogue replied. "Tomorrow we can play the questions game where it's open field on questions. Sound fair?" A lot of the students thought so and immediately started working on the reports others didn't look so sure. "One question now then." Rogue said sitting on her desk.

"How did you learn to fly?" One of the kids in the front asked.

"Mah powers enables meh ta absorb other powers, memories, thoughts and abilities with skin on skin contact. When Ah was twenty ah was forced ta absorb a girl dry. She had the power of flight, invernability and super strength. Ah now posses all those abilities like they were mine from the beginning. Reports now please." Rogue said the group of non-workers started working, interested to find out more about their new instructor.

Xavier glanced through the music room window and was shocked to see the kids doing their work. Rogue glanced out and smiled. Xavier smiled back and continued on his way down the hall.

"Hey Kyle, wanna play trains with us?" Kat asked. The miniature Kurt walked over and sat down with them. Kitty smiled at this and went to check on the other kids. Rachael walked over to the trio, a smug smile on her face.

"Mama told me that your mother worked for the brotherhood before she became an X-man. That makes your mom a baddie, if she chose the losers over the X-men. So she's not really an X-man she's just a wanna-be X-man." Rachael said trying to get the twin's tempers flared.

"Kyle do y's hears anythin' buzzin'?" Kat asked, Jason nodded and Kyle gave a thumb up.

"Oh yeah, Kyle your mom used to date a loser that was in the brotherhood also." Rachael said getting aggravated that no one was getting mad at her.

"I know." Kyle said. Rachael stomped away and went to play with her Barbie's. the three laughed and continued playing, Kitty smiled.

"And, like, how are you three doing?" Kitty asked sitting beside Kat.

"We's good Tante Kitty. Would y' like t' play wit' us?" Jason asked, Kitty nodded and picked up one of the smaller trains that no one was using.

"Like, hi Rogue. How was class?" Kitty asked that night at dinner.

"It was great. They wrote two page repots fo' meh and tomorrow they get ta question meh about mah credentials." Rogue said with a smile.

"You actually got them to do work stripes?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Rogue was quite amazing with them when I checked in on her this morning." Xavier said with a proud smile.

"You did the unthinkable I couldn't even get those kids to do their work and I was their teacher for half a year." Wanda said.

"Everyone that knows ya Wanda would know that yer a softie."

"So are you but they didn't trample all over you." John said.

"How did you do that?" Jubilee asked. "They asked a question, Ah answered an' if they wanted ta find out more they had ta do their work. It wasn't ta hard." Rogue said.

chapter sevenshould be up soon. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

RH7:

Rogue signed onto AIM and started up a conversation with some of the brotherhood members.

UNTCHABLICQUEEN(1): Hey ya'll

WALKINGDESASTER(2): Hey Marie, how is it at Xavier's?

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: All right, can't complain much. Who are u holding up?

WALKINGDESASTER: We're okay, don't know about the rest of the guys.

WALKINGDESASTER: it's not the same without u here

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: Ah miss ya'll too. But my place wasn't there; it's not really here either. I so confused right now

WALKINGDESASTER: about what? Don't u want to be there?

GODSGIFT2WEMON(3): We could really use your help here

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: Violet still having nightmares?

GODSGIFT2WEMON: Yes and I can't calm her down like you can, how do you do it?

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: Mothers touch, and Lance I honestly don't know where ah want to be

GODSGIFT2WEMON: anyway you can teach me this 'mothers touch'?

WALKINGDESASTER: no that's why it's called a mothers touch. Could u talk to Xavier for us and see if we can get the kids enrolled?

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: Ah would want ya'll to come also.

GODSGIFT2WEMON: we'd cause too much trouble

WALKINGDESASTER: I'd have to agree with speedy. I don't think we'd be readily accepted by all of the occupants.

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: Why? B/C you're working for dad to survive and raise your kids?

WALKINGDESASTER: Yeah, Scott and Jean ring any bells? Not to mention I haven't spoken to kitty since we broke up all those years.

GODSGIFT2WEMON: that and Wanda probably hates my guts for not talking to her for the past couple of years.

HEXINGWITCH87(4): I don't hate you brother; I'm just annoyed.

GODSGIFT2WEMON: hey Wanda what's up?

HEXINGWITCH87: nm, when can we get together for a visit?

WALKINGDESASTER: should be soon, no one can get along w/out Marie. Kids need her

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: have them call me, when u get home that is, and we could do weekly visits or something.

GODSGIFT2WEMON: Could you really? That would be great for Violet.

UNSTOPABLEBLOB(5): yeah I agree Emily misses u

TOADMASTER(6): yeah yo so does Nora

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: brb someone knocking on my door

Rogue walked out of her bedroom and answered her door. There was a younger girl standing there. "Miss Darkholm, can I talk to you?" She asked, Rogue nodded and let the girl enter the living room.

"My name is Mary… I was wondering if… we could talk about how much I miss my mommy." Mary said sadly.

"Sure sugah, Where is she?" Mary pointed towards the sky. "She's in heaven? Well that's a good place for her to be isn't it?" Mary nodded silently. "What do you miss about her?"

"The way she used to tuck me in at night, and the way she smelled like Vanilla." Mary said quietly.

"How did she tuck ya in sugah?" Rogue asked.

"Like I would fall out of bed, blankets tucked in securely, but I can't make the bed just right and the other girls laugh at me." Rogue felt her heart going out to the small girl. She stood up and held out her hand. "Where are we going?" Mary asked.

"Ta see if Ah can fix yer blankets the way ya need them." Rogue said grabbing her keys and closing the door behind her. "Lead meh ta yer room." Rogue said softly. Mary started pulling on her and Rogue calmly followed.

"This is it. Mine's the one in the corner by the window." Mary said pulling Rogue into a room with three other girls. Mary let go of her hand and ran towards her bed. "Mama made hospital corners. Can ya make them?"

Rogue smiled, "Tight enough ta bounce a quarter a foot in the air sugah." Rogue said kneeling down by Mary's bed. "Pay close attention okay?"

"Oh yes ma'am." The other three girls walked over and watched as Rogue fixed the corners, and tightly tucked the sheet around. After she was done Rogue fished a quarter out of her pocket and bounced it on the sheets.

"Wow! Could you help me with my sheets to Miss Darkholm?" Another girl asked. "Sure, but when it falls out Ah want ya ta try an' fix it. Deal?" The other three girls nodded excitedly and ran to their beds. Rogue fixed each of their beds and learned about them. They thanked her and climbed into bed, tucking themselves into bed. Rogue smiled and turned out the lights on her way out.

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: I'm back, one of the students didn't know who to do hospital corners and wanted it to be like her mother did it.

UNSTOPABLEBLOB: When can you get together?

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: probably this weekend if nothings going on. After all I'm back in the saving the world.

TOADMASTER: such a bad career, being a troublemaker is so much more fun.

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: being a troublemaker is what got me stuck in New Orleans, although I could go for the once and a while troublemaking.

HEXINGWITCH87: LOL Marie, yeah the once and a while is fun. Which student?

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: Mary Zechariah.

HEXINGWITCH87: we've been trying to get her to talk to us for a while but she doesn't want to talk. U really are a miracle here.

WALKINGDESASTER: Wanda told us about ur success with the music class.

GODSGIFT2WEMON: I must say I'm impressed with you little sister

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: BLUSH really, it was no big deal. Gtg my kids are back from Uncle Kurt's and they want ice cream. Love ya all!

UNTCHABLICQUEEN HAS SIGNED OFF

Rogue got her kids ice cream and told them that they could watch a movie before bedtime. They excitedly picked out 'Robin Hood' the Disney version, and watched it like they'd hadn't seen it before. Rogue read through some more of her repots and drank a calming cup of tea.

Rogue heard the ending credits and got up from the kitchen table. Peaking into the living room, she found Jason nodding off and Kat asleep on the couch. She tucked Jason in first then went back out for Kat. Who didn't even stir when Rogue picked her up or tucked her under the blankets.

UNTCHABLICQUEEN HAS SIGNED BACK ON:

GODSGIFT2WEMON: you're the only one who can help me! Violet wont go back 2 sleep.

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: call my cell and let me talk to her.

GODSGIFT2WEMON: Thank you hang on

Rogue picked up her cell phone on the first ring. "Auntie Marie, I's had dat bad dream again." Violet said in a quiet voice.

"Ah know sugah, Pie told meh. Do ya want ta talk about it?" Rogue asked.

"When are you coming back?" Violet asked worriedly. "You are coming back right?"

"Yeah sugah, Ah'll come fo' a visit this weekend. How does that sound?" Rogue said.

"But what ifs my dream comes back an' you not here" Violet asked.

"Ya have a music box, that carries our tune, maybe ya could teach the words ta yer father and he can help ya." Rogue suggested.

"But that's our song! Daddy can't share it!" Violet said getting angry.

"Sugah, don raise yer voice at meh. Ah'm only tryin' ta help. Why don' Ah suggest ta Pie that you two go find a movie and pick a song out of it, How does that sound?" Rogue asked trying to calm the girl down.

"Fine, but not our movie. Can yous sing the song though?" Violet asked.

"Sure, start the music box up and climb into bed." Rogue said. Hearing violet comply she listed to the music filter softly through the phone. Rogue softly sang along with the music box until she heard Violets breathing even out.

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: Pie go get ur phone but be quiet Violets asleep.

GODSGIFT2WEMON: thanks Marie. When can we expect to see you?

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: sometime this weekend. What I suggested to Violet is that u 2 pick out a movie and pick one of the songs from it, u need 2 learn the words. So when she has that dream again u can comfort her.

GODSGIFT2WEMON: I can barely sing in the shower let alone to my daughter.

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: she wont care what ur voice sounds like, she'll care that ur trying to comfort her, that's all she wants.

GODSGIFT2WEMON: I can't carry a tune! How am I supposed to sing a song if I can't do that?

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: when u find a song, tell me and I'll order u a music box to sing along with. That's how I've done it.

GODSGIFT2WEMON: All right I'll give it a try. Why can't I just use the song you two have?

UNTCHABLICQUEEN: ask Violet. She'll give u an answer. I've got to turn in, tell everyone that I say g'night and I love them. Same goes 4 u bro.

----------------------------------------------------------------

GODSGIFT2WEMON: Alright g'night. Ttyl, lil sis.

1- Rogue: 2-Lance; 3- Pietro; 4- Wanda; 5-Fred; 6-Todd.

Also I want to thank:

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe

Lucy Wood

sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme

Nettlez

A/N: and sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme I get your point and thank you for pointing it out to me. I'm going to fix kitty's vally girl.


	9. chapter 9

RH8:

Rogue was up around 5:30 in the morning ready for the day. It was after all Tuesday, much better than a Monday and closer to the weekend. Rogue made her coffee and read some more of the reports. Waking up her kids around 6:45, was a difficult task.

"Come on Jason, Ah've got grits cookin' and Ah need ya up so you can go see Auntie Kitty again."

"Grits? Maman, I's like grits." Jason said sitting up. Rogue handed him a pile of clothes and he took them. Rogue smiled at him and left to wake up Katerinia.

Kat,Ah've got chocolate pop-tarts warmin' up for ya. But ya've got ta wake up before Ah eat them." Rogue said. Kat shot up in bed and shook her head no. "M'kay, get dressed and ya can have them." Rogue said. Kat nodded excitedly and took the offered clothes.

Rogue walked back into the kitchen and pushed Kat's pop-tart into the toaster and stirred Jason's grits. Both kids emerged and flew into their chairs; they fought over the antibacterial soap quietly and cleaned their hands with it. Rogue set Kat's pp-tart in front of her along with a fork and Jason's grits followed seconds later. Rogue grabbed her coffee and sat down at the table. The two started eating when Rogue sat down.

"Bonjour Tante Kitty. Ca va?" Kat asked upon entering the room. "Um… hi." Kitty threw a questioning look at Rogue. 'How are you?' She mouthed. "Oh. I'm fine this lovely morning. How are you Kat?" Jason started laughing. "Kitty-Kat." He said, Kitty started laughing lightly as well and Rogue left with a wave.

When Rogue entered the classroom students were filing into the room and taking their seats eagerly. The bell rang and they turned their attention to the front.

"There are some guild lines, A) only one question per student, B) nothin' ta personal, C) and Ah have the right ta not answer a question if its… ta hurtful.Tomorrow Ah get ta ask one question of each of ya. Sound fair?" Rogue asked. The class nodded, and a hand shot up. (These questions will space throughout the day.) "Yes, Miss…?"

"Smith ma'am. Is it true that you were with the brotherhood before you became an X-man?"

"Yes, Ah was tricked inta joinin' and when Ah found out the truth Ah came ta the X-men."

"How old are you?" A guy asked.

"We use our hands in this class Mr…?"

"Johns. Sorry." He raised his hand. Rogue nodded in his direction. "How old are you Miss. Darkholm?"

"Twenty-eight. Yes, in the back?"

"Do you have any family here?"

"Yes, Kurt is mah Half brother, Wanda is mah Half sister."

"So, your parents are… Magneto and Mystique?" Another kid asked.

Rogue nodded and someone else asked their question.

"Where were you for the past ten years?" One girl asked.

"Ah was bein' held captive in New Orleans. Mah children are a result of that captivity an' it's a touchy subject fo' meh ta talk about." Rogue said to the classes.

"You have children?"

"Twins, green wings and four white stripes in their hair." Rogue said. She took a picture off the desk and passed it to the student in front of her, so they could pass it around.

"Is it true that Mr. Le Beau kidnapped you and took you down to New Orleans to help rescue his father?"

"Yes, it was during Mari Gras and Mr. ..Howlett was goin' to skewer him."

"And you stopped him, that was sweet of you. Do you like Mr. Le Beau in a romantic way?"

"Ah don' think that's any of yer business. Next question." Rogue said.

"If your sister is Wanda does that mean tat Pietro is you're brother?"

"Yes."

"Do you still keep in contact with the Brotherhood?"

"Sometimes."

"Does the brotherhood have any children?"

"Yes and A'm their godmother." Rogue replied before someone could ask that question.

The final bell rang and the students left, Rogue looked at the picture that sat on her desk and smiled at it. Remy entered the classroom some time later.

"Chere? De auto shop class has written y' a letter." Remy said, holding out several pieces of paper. Rogue smiled and took them; she read through the first one and laughed. She glanced up at him, and he smiled. "Chere, y' got plans dis weekend?"

"One or two. Why?" Rogue asked curiously.

"I'd like t' take y' out t' dinner, Chere." Remy said.

"Ah… Ah don' know, Ah have ta be careful."

"Y' don' have t' be careful chere, I'd never hurt y'. I care about y'." Remy said.

"Ah'm scared Remy, Ah don' want another flash of New Orleans, Ah don' want ta beh controlled." Rogue said looking him in the eye.

"I'm not going t' do that t' y'. Y' know Remy, y' went lookin' for me and I was around dat night. I was packin' my stuff, I was getting' ready t' join de X-men. I love y' chere." Remy said seriously.

"Ah've been denied that emotion so long, Ah don' know what it feels like Remy. All of my childhood, these past ten years, and the only thime Ah felt loved was with our encounters, an' that scares meh. Ah don't want ta be used anymore Remy, Ah couldn' handle it another thime." Rogue said looking towards the floor.

"I ain' gunna use y', dat thime I took y' t' N'orleans I did want y' help, but I also wanted y' company. I was in love with y' back then, and I love y' even more now." Remy said lifting her chin so she had to look him in the eyes.

"Ah denied mah love fo' ya so they wouldn' go afta' ya. That's why they kept meh as long as they did; Ah was their bait ta get ya ta return. They couldn't fhind ya an' they knew Ah knew where ya were but Ah never told them. And it angered them, that Ah was so loyal ta a man they thought A didn't love. But Remy, it's not just meh, it's mah kids Ah have ta look out for also." Rogue said.

"Marie listen t' me please, I want a chance, please give me that chance." Remy said.

"Sunday?" Rogue asked not looking away.

"Sunday's perfect chere, us' like y'." Remy said, kissing the back of her hand. He left and allowed Rogue to finish reading the letters.

A/N:

In the official X-men encylopedia Logans last name was Howlett

And why Kat used a fork with her pop-tarts will be explained later.

R/R please. i need encouragement to continue or else i loose all inspiration.


	10. Chapter 10

RH9:

Saturday morning, Rogue meet up with Wanda in the garage. "How'd ya ditch John this mornin'?" Rogue asked as they bucked their kids into Wanda's SUV. (Rogue still hasn't replaced her car yet.)

"Can't I walk out of the place without giving my husband an explanation?" Wanda asked. Rogue laughed and shook her head. "Fine, I told him I was going out and taking the kids with me in an angry tone." Wanda admitted.

"If ya screw with that boys head anymore it might fall off." Rogue said as she claimed the passenger seat. "Ya do know where yer goin' right?"

"No and you better not wreck my car either." Wanda said.

"But yer drivin' ain't ya?" Wanda shook her head and pulled Rogue out of the passenger seat. Rogue sighed and claimed the driver seat instead. Rogue pulled out of the garage and was meet by Scott and Jean standing in the way.

"Just where do you think your going?" Jean asked.

"Away from you." Both Rogue and Wanda replied at the same time. They grinned at each other before Rogue pulled around them. Completely ignoring them about 'how rude it was to ignore people when their trying to talk to you' speech.

Rogue pulled into a moderately large house and shut off the car. Rogue handed the keys to Wanda and climbed out of the driver side door. Wanda followed getting a little nervous. "There's nothin' ta be worried about Wanda. The guy's will beh happy ta see ya. An' so will the kids." Rogue said un-strapping Jason, who ran into the house as soon as he was out of the car. Kat did the same when she was set on the ground. Pietro and Lance looked outside the front door and smiled. Serena and Christopher hung close to Wanda as she approached the house. Violet came running out of the house and jumped into Rogue's arms, hugging her tightly. Jasmine and Zander hugged Rogue's legs. Emily and Nora were in their fathers' arms. Rogue laughed and started to speak. "How am Ah gunna get inside if ya'll are holdin' meh down huh?" She asked lightly.

"You can fly and you has super strengths." Zander said holding tighter. Rogue laughed and floated a bit off the ground. Rogue landed softly and the entranceway where Pietro pried Violet off Rogue's neck and Lance just sighed.

"Come on you two, if you don't let go Auntie Marie might not visit here and more." Lance said sadly. Both instinctively tightened their grips but quickly let go so she would come visit again.

"Hey Wanda this is Violet, Violet this is your Aunt Wanda." Pietro introduced. Violet waved shyly from Pietro's arms. "She's just shy of new people, it took her an hour to warm up to Rogue over here and now she doesn't want her to leave." Pietro said seeing the disappointed look on Wanda's face. Wanda nodded.

"This is Serena and Christopher." Wanda said slightly pulling them from behind herself. "This is your Uncle Pietro." She introduced. "And your cousin Violet." Wanda added.

"Why don' all the little ones go play, huh? Maybe if you play nicely Ah could fix some cookies." Rogue said. That lit a smile on everyone's faces and they ran off, Kat and Jason pulling Serena and Christopher with them.

"Rogue's cookies, how we all dream about them." Todd said adjusting Nora in his arms. "Please fix them even if the kids don't play nice." Todd added. Rogue laughed lightly and nodded. The adults, Emily and Nora walked into the kitchen and sat around the kitchen table and talked. (Except for Rogue who was fixing cookies.)

"How did the song search go Pie?" Rogue asked adding chocolate chips to the cookie dough.

"Not good, every time I pick out songs she says no and when I tried play the movie Anastasia she flipped out." Pietro said.

"Anastasia where Ah got our song from. Did ya try 'chitty chitty bang bang'?" Rogue asked.

"No not yet. Should I?" Pietro asked

"Ah would give it a try, it has some songs built for a masculine voice."

"Why are we taking about songs?" Wanda asked curiously.

"When the kids have nightmares, Rogue used to sing them back to sleep. She even had music boxes for the kids to help her with the song. Violet depended heavily on Rogue's calming abilities and … now that Rogue's moved out the nightmares have gotten worse." Lance explained. "So now were trying to get Pietro to find a song and help her that way." Lance added.

Jasmine ran into the room, "Auntie Marie, Kat hit her head again and there's red stuffs leaking outs." Jasmine said, Lance sprung out of his seat and picked Jasmine up.

"Where were you playing?" He asked worriedly.

"In the playroom, she tripped and knocked her head on the door." Jasmine said. Lance cursed under his breath and ran for the playroom. Rogue followed, cookies forgotten at the moment.

They entered the room to see a small trickle of blood out of the top of Kat's head. Rogue rushed over and started looking for the opening. When she found it Rogue tore off a small strip of her shirt and applied some pressure to the cut. "Mama, mah head hurts." Kat said crying slightly.

"Ah know baby, ya opened up an' old cut, yer gunna beh okay sugah." Rogue said calmingly. Pietro rushed into the room, followed by Wanda and the others.

"I'll-go-get-the-first-aid-kit." Pietro said in a rush, zipping back out of the room. He was back two seconds later with said item already open and looking for gauze pads. He passed them to Rogue, "Were so sorry. This wasn't deliberate." Pietro said.

"Ah know, accidents happen Pie, this was an accident." Rogue said. Trying to calm him as well as Kat.

"Auntie Marie, yous still going to come over right?" Zander asked worriedly.

"Course sugah. See the bleedin's stopped and it's startin' ta fix itself. Just be careful alright?" Rogue asked looking at the children.

"Oh course Auntie Marie." Violet said. While the other kids nodded, Kat pulled away from Rogue and turned to the others.

"Stay away from the doorways." Lance added, he extended a hand to Rogue who helped her stand up.

Rogue walked over to the oven to check on the cookies, she grabbed an oven-mitt and pulled out the first batch. Todd and Fred were over by the wax paper waiting for the cookies. "They're hot an' the kids get first picks." Rogue reminded them, they groaned and retook their seats.

The kids entered the kitchen for lunch, which turned out to be pizza.

Wanda went to put the kids down for a nap.

"Marie, please consider enrolling the kids at Xavier's. They really need you right now." Lance said.

"Lance, if Ah do, all of ya are goin' ta interview for positions. Xavier told me that he could always use a couple of spare teachers. Training is hard to do if there's only one teacher. And you'd have allies there, Wanda an' Ah will vouch for ya. John ta, if we need him ta." Marie said seriously.

"Why would he tell you that?" Fred asked.

"Because, he knows your looking to improve yer lives, an' there's no tellin' when bucket-head is going to call you all for a 'mission'. Ah don' want anythin' ta happen ta ya, because bucket-head grew careless. They need you more than they need me." Marie said.

"Just promise us you'll enroll the kids in Xavier's. Something's about to happen and I want to make sure all of them are taken care of." Lance said.

"Yeah, please Marie, please. Do this for us." Pietro said seriously.

"Alright, alright, Ah trust ya four can take care of Zander, Nora and Emily? Ah'll enroll Jasmine, an' Violet into the school. Just be careful with whatever you do." Marie said.

Wanda entered the kitchen, "Everyone is down for their nap, even Kat." She said with a smile.

Half an hour later the adults were startled out of their conversation by a scream from Violets room. Marie was the first to react and ran for the room.

Violet was shaking in her bed; she glanced around terrified. "Auntie Marie, it's back and it wont go away." She said upon seeing Marie.

"Shush now, it's okay. Will ya tell meh what it's about? Maybe talkin' will help it go away." Marie suggested. She sat down on Violet's bed and Violet sat with her head on Marie's chest.

"Daddy and Uncle Lance, they disappear. I don't want them to go anywhere. They can't leave me. I don't want to go live with some other kids that I don't know." Violet said softly.

"If anthin' ever happened ta yer dad and Uncles Lance or Todd, or Fred, Ah'm gunna take care of ya an' Jasmine an' Zander. Ah'm yer god mother, that's why Ah'm here." Marie said.

"Like from Cinderella?" Violet asked.

"Not quite. Now, where's that music box, hmm? Ah do believe it's been a while since Ah've had ya accompaniment in our song." Marie said. Violet jumped up and grabbed the music box and settled herself back down. She started it up and Marie set it down on the nightstand.


End file.
